langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Lady Chatterley's Lover/I
Chapter 1 Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We’ve got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen. CAPITOLUL I. Trăim într-o epocă prin esenţă tragică; poate tocmai de aceea refuzăm să o luăm în tragic. Cataclismul s-a săvârşit; începem să clădim noi adăposturi; începem să ne făurim noi speranţe. E o muncă destul de anevoioasă. în clipa de faţă nu există însă o cale mai limpede spre viitor; trebuie s-o străbatem pe aceasta şi să învingem obstacolele. Trebuie să trăim, chiar după prăbuşirea atîtor ceruri. This was more or less Constance Chatterley’s position. The war had brought the roof down over her head. And she had realized that one must live and learn. She married Clifford Chatterley in 1917, when he was home for a month on leave. They had a month’s honeymoon. Then he went back to Flanders: to be shipped over to England again six months later, more or less in bits. Constance, his wife, was then twenty-three years old, and he was twenty-nine. Cam aceasta era situaţia doamnei Constance Chatterley. Războiul făcuse să i se prăbuşească bolta cerului peste cap. Şi ea înţelesese că trebuie să vieţuiască şi să înveţe. Se măritase cu Clifford Chatterley în 1917, în timpul unei permisii de o lună pe care el o petrecuse în Anglia. Avuseseră o lună de miere, după care bărbatul plecase iarăşi pe front, în Flandra, pentru a fi retrimis şase luni mai tîrziu, în patrie, mai mult sau mai puţin ciopîrţit. Constance, soţia sa, avea atunci douăzeci şi trei de ani; el, douăzeci şi nouă. His hold on life was marvellous. He didn’t die, and the bits seemed to grow together again. For two years he remained in the doctor’s hands. Then he was pronounced a cure, and could return to life again, with the lower half of his body, from the hips down, paralysed for ever. Clifford avea o minunată dorinţă de a trăi. Reuşi. Resturile sale păreau că se adună, că se unesc din nou. Rămase doi ani în mîinile medicilor, apoi fu declarat vindecat şi trimis în viaţă cu jumătatea inferioară a corpului, începînd de la coapse, paralizată pentru totdeauna. This was in 1920. They returned, Clifford and Constance, to his home, Wragby Hall, the family ‘seat’. His father had died, Clifford was now a baronet, Sir Clifford, and Constance was Lady Chatterley. They came to start housekeeping and married life in the rather forlorn home of the Chatterleys on a rather inadequate income. Clifford had a sister, but she had departed. Otherwise there were no near relatives. The elder brother was dead in the war. Crippled for ever, knowing he could never have any children, Clifford came home to the smoky Midlands to keep the Chatterley name alive while he could. Acestea se întîmplau în 1920. Constance şi Clifford s-au întors la Wragby Hali, domeniul familiei Chatterley. Tatăl lui murise. Clifford îi moştenise titlul; era Sir Clifford şi Constance, Lady Chatterley. Acum începeau menajul, viaţa casnică, în castelul, părăsit oarecum, al familiei Chatterley, cu un venit cam neîndestulător. Clifford avea o soră, dar era plecată. Alte rude apropiate nu avea. Fratele mai mare murise în război. Estropiat pe toată viaţa şi ştiind că n-ar mai putea avea niciodată copii, Clifford se întorsese în ceţosul Midland doar spre a face să trăiască atît cît mai era cu putinţă, numele de Chatterley. He was not really downcast. He could wheel himself about in a wheeled chair, and he had a bath-chair with a small motor attachment, so he could drive himself slowly round the garden and into the line melancholy park, of which he was really so proud, though he pretended to be flippant about it. Having suffered so much, the capacity for suffering had to some extent left him. He remained strange and bright and cheerful, almost, one might say, chirpy, with his ruddy, healthy-looking face, arid his pale-blue, challenging bright eyes. His shoulders were broad and strong, his hands were very strong. He was expensively dressed, and wore handsome neckties from Bond Street. Yet still in his face one saw the watchful look, the slight vacancy of a cripple. îşi suporta soarta destul de uşor. Putea să meargă într-un scaun cu roţi pe care şi-l manipula singur şi mai avea unul, cu motor, asemănător unei mici trăsuri, spre a se plimba prin frumosul parc melancolic, de care era atît de mîndru, cu tot 11 aerul degajat pe care îl lua cînd venea vorba despre el. Suferise atîta fncît puterea lui de a suferi se epuizase. Rămuiea ciudat de vioi, bucuros, aproape vesel, cu înfăţişarea frumoasă, cu un aer de sănătate, cu ochii albaştri, limpezi, provocatori. Avea umeri largi şi tari, iafiai puternice. Se îmbrăca scump, purta cravate frumoase din Bond-Street. Totuşi, pe faţa lui se mai ivea mcă privirea de pîndă sau aerul puţin absent al beteagului. He had so very nearly lost his life, that what remained was wonderfully precious to him. It was obvious in the anxious brightness of his eyes, how proud he was, after the great shock, of being alive. But he had been so much hurt that something inside him had perished, some of his feelings had gone. Fusese gata să-şi piardă viaţa şi ceea ce fi mai rămăsese era deosebit de preţios. Citeai desluşit în strălucirea nelisiştiîă a ochilor lui mîndria de a fi încă viu după groaznica mtfonpîare. Dar fusese a!it de lovit încât m el mărise ceva şi unele sentimente îi dispăruseră. There was a blank of insentience. Constance, his wife, was a ruddy, country-looking girl with soft brown hair and sturdy body, and slow movements, full of unusual energy. She had big, wondering eyes, and a soft mild voice, and seemed just to have come from her native village. It was not so at all. Her father was the once well-known R. A., old Sir Malcolm Reid. Her mother had been one of the cultivated Fabians in the palmy, rather pre-Raphaelite days. Between artists and cultured socialists, Constance and her sister Hilda had had what might be called an aesthetically unconventional upbringing. Coostance era o fată frumoasă şi sănătoasă ca o ţărancă; avea păr moale şi brun, trup solid şi mişcări îheete, dar pline de o energie puţin obişnuită. Avea ochi mari, miraţi, glas duios şi molatec, şi părea că vine direct din satul natal. în realitate era fiica bătrfnului Sir Malcolm Reid, membru al Academiei de Pictură, care îşi avusese altădată ceasul lui de glorie. Mama Con-stancei fusese una din membrele instruite ale Societăţii Fa-bieane"). în mijlocul artiştilor şi al socialiştilor cultivaţi, Constance şi sora ei Hilda primiseră ceea ce se numeşte o educaţie estetică, ceconvenţiosală. They had been taken to Paris and Florence and Rome to breathe in art, and they had been taken also in the other direction, to the Hague and Berlin, to great Socialist conventions, where the speakers spoke in every civilized tongue, and no one was abashed. The two girls, therefore, were from an early age not the least daunted by either art or ideal politics. It was their natural atmosphere. They were at once cosmopolitan and provincial, with the cosmopolitan provincialism of art that goes with pure social ideals. Fuseseră duse la Paris, la Roma, la Florenţa, spre a putea respira o atmosferă de artă; la Haga şi Ia Berlin, la marile congrese socialiste unde oratorii vorbeau toate limbile lumii civilizate şi unde nimeni nu se mira de nimic. Astfel, cele două fete trăiseră din copilărie în voia lor, printre teoriile despre artă şi speculaţiile politice. Aveau acel provincialism cosmopolit care dă o distincţie artei atunci cîhd ea se aliază cu nobile idealuri sociale. They had been sent to Dresden at the age of fifteen, for music among other things. And they had had a good time there. They lived freely among the students, they argued with the men over philosophical, sociological and artistic matters, they were just as good as the men themselves: only better, since they were women. And they tramped off to the forests with sturdy youths bearing guitars, twang-twang! They sang the Wandervogel songs, and they were free. Free! That was the great word. Out in the open world, out in the forests of the morning, with lusty and splendid-throated young fellows, free to do as they liked, and—above all—to say what they liked. It was the talk that mattered supremely: the impassioned interchange of talk. Love was only a minor accompaniment. La vîrsta de cincisprezece ani fuseseră trimise la Dresda să studieze, printre altele muzica. Şi petrecuseră bine. Trăiau libere printre studenţi, discutau filozofie, sociologie şi artă cu bărbaţii; vorbeau tot atît de bine ca şi ei, ba, îi întreceau chiar. Plecau în păduri, cu tinerii germani, cmtau cîntece din Wandervogell; erau libere! Libere! Acesta era marele cuvînt: libere să străbată lumea, libere să parcurgă pădurile cu tineri puternici şi cu glas frumos, libere să facă ceea ce voiau. în aceste plimbări, conta mai mult conversaţia, schimbul de cuvinte. Iubirea era ca un acompaniament muzical. Both Hilda and Constance had had their tentative loveaffairs by the time they were eighteen. The young men with whom they talked so passionately and sang so lustily and camped under the trees in such freedom wanted, of course, the love connexion. The girls were doubtful, but then the thing was so much talked about, it was supposed to be so important. And the men were so humble and craving. Why couldn’t a girl be queenly, and give the gift of herself? So they had given the gift of themselves, each to the youth with whom she had the most subtle and intimate arguments. The arguments, the discussions were the great thing: the love-making and connexion were only a sort of primitive reversion and a bit of an anti-climax. One was less in love with the boy afterwards, and a little inclined to hate him, as if he had trespassed on one’s privacy and inner freedom. For, of course, being a girl, one’s whole dignity and meaning in life consisted in the achievement of an absolute, a perfect, a pure and noble freedom. What else did a girl’s life mean? To shake off the old and sordid connexions and subjections. înainte de a împlini optsprezece ani Hilda şi Constance cunoscuseră amîndouă bărbatul. Tinerii cu care vorbeau atît de pasionat, cu care cîcttau atît de vesel şi hoinăreau pe sub copaci ') Societate sociali utopică fondată fc 1883 („. trad). 12 cu atîta libertate doreau, se înţelege, fără a o spune, să ajungă mai departe. Fetele ezitau; dar vorbiseră atît despre iubire, discutaseră atît despre ea încît iubirea ajunsese acum, de primă importanţă. Şi bărbaţii erau atît de umili, atît de rugători! De ce o tînără să nu se poarte ca o regină şi să nu se dăruiască singură! Şi astfel, ele sfîrşiseră prin a se dărui, nesilite, tinerilor cu care discutaseră mai subtil, mai intim. Plăcerea intelectuală rămăsese însă pe primul plan; raporturile trupeşti, nu erau decît un fel de întoarcere la instinct, un fel de reacţiune firească la ideea de abstinenţă. De aceea, după actul în sine ele erau mai puţin îndrăgostite de tineri, ba chiar înclinate să-i urască, de parcă aceştia le-ar fi violat- o intimitate ascunsă, o libertate care ar fi trebuit să rămînă numai a lor. Pentru o fată, întreaga sa demnitate şi întreg sensul vieţii constă în realizarea unui absolut, a unei libertăţi pure, perfecte şi nobile. And however one might sentimentalize it, this sex business was one of the most ancient, sordid connexions and subjections. Poets who glorified it were mostly men. Women had always known there was something better, something higher. And now they knew it more definitely than ever. The beautiful pure freedom of a woman was infinitely more wonderful than any sexual love. The only unfortunate thing was that men lagged so far behind women in the matter. They insisted on the sex thing like dogs. Căci oricît de nobil şi sentimental s-ar zugrăvi chestiunea sexului, ea a rămas, pentru femeie, una din supunerile cele mai vechi şi mai murdare. Poeţii care o glorifică sînt mai întu bărbaţi Femeile au ştiut totdeauna că se află ceva mai bun, mai înalt. Iar acum ele ştiu asta cu mult mai bine ca altădată. Frumoasa şi mîndra libertate a femeii este superioară oricărui fel de iubire sexuală. Din nefericire, punctul de vedere al bărbaţilor este cu mult mai înapoiat. Ei se încăpăţînează şi femeia este silită să cedeze. And a woman had to yield. A man was like a child with his appetites. A woman had to yield him what he wanted, or like a child he would probably turn nasty and flounce away and spoil what was a very pleasant connexion. But a woman could yield to a man without yielding her inner, free self. That the poets and talkers about sex did not seem to have taken sufficiently into account. A woman could take a man without really giving herself away. Certainly she could take him without giving herself into his power. Rather she could use this sex thing to have power over him. For she only had to hold herself back in sexual intercourse, and let him finish and expend himself without herself coming to the crisis: and then she could prolong the connexion and achieve her orgasm and her crisis while he was merely her tool. Bărbatul se comportă ca un copil pofticios. Dacă femeia nu-i cedează, el devine insuportabil. Dar o femeie poate să cedeze unui bărbat fără a-şi ceda eul profund şi liber. Poeţii, oamenii care vorbesc de iubire, nu au ţinut îndeajuns seama de aceasta. O femeie poate fi a unui bărbat fără să i se dea cu adevărat. Dimpotrivă, ea poate folosi actul sexual spre a cîştiga putere asupra lui. în timpul actului fizic, nu are decît să se reţină, să-l lase pe bărbat să sfîrşească şi să se istovească, fără ca ea să orgasmeze. Şi apoi, poate să-şi prelungească îmbrăţişările şi să ajungă singură la spasm, făcînd din bărbat un instrument. Both sisters had had their love experience by the time the war came, and they were hurried home. Neither was ever in love with a young man unless he and she were verbally very near: that is unless they were profoundly interested, TALKING to one another. The amazing, the profound, the unbelievable thrill there was in passionately talking to some really clever young man by the hour, resuming day after day for months...this they had never realized till it happened! The paradisal promise: Thou shalt have men to talk to!— had never been uttered. It was fulfilled before they knew what a promise it was. And if after the roused intimacy of these vivid and soulenlightened discussions the sex thing became more or less inevitable, then let it. It marked the end of a chapter. It had a thrill of its own too: a queer vibrating thrill inside the body, a final spasm of self-assertion, like the last word, exciting, and very like the row of asterisks that can be put to show the end of a paragraph, and a break in the theme. La surorile Reid, după intimitatea pe care o provocaseră însufleţitele discuţii, dacă actul sexual devenea inevitabil, trebuia să se resemneze. Arăta sfîrşitul unui capitol şi, în el însuşi, era tot atît de pasionant: era o curioasă vibrare în adîncul trupului, un spasm final, ca un ultim cuvîht al unei discuţii sau asemeni acelui şir de puncte ce se pun dedesubtul unui fragment literar ca să arate o întrerupere în tema principală. When the girls came home for the summer holidays of 1913, when Hilda was twenty and Connie eighteen, their father could see plainly that they had had the love experience. L’AMOUR AVAIT POSS PAR L·, as somebody puts it. But he was a man of experience himself, and let life take its course. As for the mot a nervous invalid in the last few months of her life, she wanted her girls to be ‘free’, and to ‘fulfil themselves’. She herself had never been able to be altogether herself: it had been denied her. Heaven knows why, for she was a woman who had her own income and her own way. She blamed her husband. But as a matter of fact, it was some old impression of authority on her own mind or soul that she could not get rid of. It had nothing to do with Sir Malcolm, who left his nervously hostile, high-spirited wife to rule her own roost, while he went his own way. So the girls were ‘free’, and went back to Dresden, and their music, and the university and the young men. They loved their respective young men, and their respective young men loved them with all the passion of mental attraction. All the wonderful things the young men thought and expressed and wrote, they thought and expressed and wrote for the young women. Cînd cele două tinere - Hilda avea douăzeci de ani şi Con-stance optsprezece - se înapoiară în Anglia, în 1913, pentru vacanţa cea mare, tatăl lor văzu bine că fetele avuseseră aventura lor de dragoste; „iubirea trecuse pe acolo", cum ar fi spus un 13 poet. Dar şi el avusese destule aventuri şi lăsă viaţa să-şi urmeze cursul. Cît despre mama lor, atinsă de o boală nervoasă, cu cîteva luni înainte de moarte, voia ca fiicele ei să fie „libere" şi să se poată „realiza". Ea însăşi nu putuse să se realizeze: fericirea aceasta îi fusese refuzată. Dumnezeu ştie de ce, căci avea şi voinţă şi avere. îşi acuza soţul. Dar greşeala ei se afla mai degrabă într-o veche impresie că trăieşte sub autoritatea cuiva, impresie care-i împovăra spiritul şi sufletul şi de care nu se putuse dezobişnui. Sir Malcolm nu avusese nici un rol; îşi lăsa soţia să se ocupe de micile ei afaceri, în vreme ce el le avea pe ale sale. Astfel, fetele erau „libere". Se întorseseră la Dresda, la muzica lor, la Universitatea lor, la băieţii lor. Fiecare iubea şi era iubită, cu toată violenţa vîrstei. Toate lucrurile frumoase pe care tinerii le gmdeau, le rosteau, le scriau erau pentru aceste fete. Connie’s young man was musical, Hilda’s was technical. But they simply lived for their young women. In their minds and their mental excitements, that is. Somewhere else they were a little rebuffed, though they did not know it. It was obvious in them too that love had gone through them: that is, the physical experience. It is curious what a subtle but unmistakable transmutation it makes, both in the body of men and women: the woman more blooming, more subtly rounded, her young angularities softened, and her expression either anxious or triumphant: the man much quieter, more inward, the very shapes of his shoulders and his buttocks less assertive, more hesitant. In the actual sex-thrill within the body, the sisters nearly succumbed to the strange male power. But quickly they recovered themselves, took the sex-thrill as a sensation, and remained free. Whereas the men, in gratitude to the woman for the sex experience, let their souls go out to her. And afterwards looked rather as if they had lost a shilling and found sixpence. Connie’s man could be a bit sulky, and Hilda’s a bit jeering. But that is how men are! Ungrateful and never satisfied. When you don’t have them they hate you because you won’t; and when you do have them they hate you again, for some other reason. Or for no reason at all, except that they are discontented children, and can’t be satisfied whatever they get, let a woman do what she may. Iubitul Constancei era muzician. Al Hildei, inginer. Dar ei nu trăiau decît pentru fetele lor - cel puţin £a ceea ce privea spiritul şi preocupările spiritului. E o curioasă şi subtilă, dar indiscutabilă transmutare pe care dragostea trupească o operează în corpul bărbaţilor şi femeilor: femeia înfloreşte, se rotunjeşte discret, asperităţile tinereţii se îndulcesc, devine neliniştită sau triumfătoare; bărbatul capătă mai multă linişte, se interiorizează, forma umerilor şi a şalelor e mai puţin afirmată, mai şovăielnică. în tulburarea pricinuită în adîncul trupului de actul fizic, cele două surori sfîrşiră prin a îngenunchia în faţa puterii bărbăteşti; dar foarte repede o luară de la capăt şi socotiră actul fizic ca pe o simplă senzaţie, păstrîndu- şi libertatea, în vreme ce bărbaţii, ca mulţumire pentru împlinirea fizică ce le-o dăruiseră, le cedară o parte din sufletul lor: ei semănau acum cu cel care a pierdut un franc şi găseşte zece centime. Iubitul Constancei arătă o tendinţă spre ceartă, al Hildei spre sarcasm. Dar aşa sînt bărbaţii: nerecunoscători şi nesatisfăcuţi! Cînd găsesc o femeie o critică fiindcă li se dă; cîad sînt părăsiţi, o critică şi atunci pentru ceva, chiar fără nici un motiv - sînt ca nişte copii nemulţumiţi, pe care nimic nu-i poate satisface. However, came the war, Hilda and Connie were rushed home again after having been home already in May, to their mother’s funeral. Before Christmas of 1914 both their German young men were dead: whereupon the sisters wept, and loved the young men passionately, but underneath forgot them. They didn’t exist any more. Both sisters lived in their father’s, really their mother’s, Kensington housemixed with the young Cambridge group, the group that stood for ‘freedom’ and flannel trousers, and flannel shirts open at the neck, and a well-bred sort of emotional anarchy, and a whispering, murmuring sort of voice, and an ultra-sensitive sort of manner. Hilda, however, suddenly married a man ten years older than herself, an elder member of the same Cambridge group, a man with a fair amount of money, and a comfortable family job in the government: he also wrote philosophical essays. She lived with him in a smallish house in Westminster, and moved in that good sort of society of people in the government who are not tip-toppers, but who are, or would be, the real intelligent power in the nation: people who know what they’re talking about, or talk as if they did. Litre timp izbucni războiul. Hilda şi Constance fură chemate acasă, unde se mai duseseră odată în mai, la îhmormmtarea mamei lor. înainte de Crăciunul lui 1914, tinerii lor germani muriseră; la vestea aceasta plînseră, arătînd că-i iubeau; apoi îi uitară, de parcă nici n-ar fi existat. Cele două surori trăiră în casa tatălui lor, mai exact, a mamei lor, la Kensington. Frecventau un grup de tineri din Cam bridge; grupul afişa „libertatea", pantalonii de flanelă, căi cămăşile 14 fără guler, un fel de anarhie, bine crescută, a sentimentelor, un fel de răzvrătire murmurată şi şoptită şi un fel de a părea ultra sensibil. Hilda se căsători totuşi cu un bărbat cu zece ani mai bătrîn decît ea, un membru mai în vîrstă din acelaşi grup, foarte bogat şi cu o funcţie bine plătită de guvern. Trăi cu el într- o casă mică din Westminster şi frecventă acel fel de lume guvernamentală, care nu este vîrful dar care este, sau vrea să fie, adevărata putere inteligentă a naţiunii; o lume care ştie ceea ce spune şi care pare că ar şti şi ceea ce face. Connie did a mild form of war-work, and consorted with the flannel-trousers Cambridge intransigents, who gently mocked at everything, so far. Her ‘friend’ was a Clifford Chatterley, a young man of twenty-two, who had hurried home from Bonn, where he was studying the technicalities of coal-mining. He had previously spent two years at Cambridge. Now he had become a first lieutenant in a smart regiment, so he could mock at everything more becomingly in uniform. Clifford Chatterley was more upper-class than Connie. Connie was well-to-do intelligentsia, but he was aristocracy. Not the big sort, but still it. His father was a baronet, and his mother had been a viscount’s daughter. Constance nu prea participă la „efortul de război" şi frecventă mai departe societatea celor ce purtau flanela intransigenţilor din Cambridge, care, pînă la noi ordine îşi băteau joc de toate. Prietenul ei era Clifford Chatterley, un tîhăr de 22 ani, care se întorsese în grabă din Bonn, unde studia tehnica in-dustriei miniere. Mai înainte petrecuse doi ani la Cambridge. Acum era sublocotenent într- un regiment de elită, spre a putea, datorită uniformei, să privească lumea şi mai de sus, cu şi mai multă eleganţă. Clifford Chatterley era, din punct de vedere social, superior Constancei care aparţinea oarecum burgheziei. El era aristocrat - e drept, nu din cei mari, dar aristocrat. Tatăl lui era baron, mama, fiica unui viconte. But Clifford, while he was better bred than Connie, and more ‘society’, was in his own way more provincial and more timid. He was at his ease in the narrow ‘great world’, that is, landed aristocracy society, but he was shy and nervous of all that other big world which consists of the vast hordes of the middle and lower classes, and foreigners. If the truth must be told, he was just a little bit frightened of middle-and lower-class humanity, and of foreigners not of his own class. He was, in some paralysing way, conscious of his own defencelessness, though he had all the defence of privilege. Which is curious, but a phenomenon of our day. Therefore the peculiar soft assurance of a girl like Constance Reid fascinated him. She was so much more mistress of herself in that outer world of chaos than he was master of himself. Dar Clifford, deşi mai bine crescut şi mai „om de lume" decît Constance era totuşi mai provincial, mai timid. Se simţea în largul lui numai în „lumea mare" legată de aristocraţia pămîn-tului; în faţa celeilalte lumi, mai vaste, a burgheziei, a artiştilor, a poporului şi a străinilor, era timid şi sperios. Se temea de lumea de mijloc, de cea de jos şi de toţi cei străini de mediul său. Era aproape paralizat de sentimentul că este fără apărare deşi avea toate armele poziţiei sale sociale la îndemînă. E un fenomen curios acesta, dar nu rar în timpurile noastre. De aceea, siguranţa liniştită a unei fete cum era Constance Reid 9 impresiona; cu ea se simţea mai în siguranţă în lumea diabolică din afară. Nevertheless he too was a rebel: rebelling even against his class. Or perhaps rebel is too strong a word; far too strong. He was only caught in the general, popular recoil of the young against convention and against any sort of real authority. Fathers were ridiculous: his own obstinate one supremely so. And governments were ridiculous: our own wait-and-see sort especially so. And armies were ridiculous, and old buffers of generals altogether, the red-faced Kitchener supremely. Even the war was ridiculous, though it did kill rather a lot of people. In fact everything was a little ridiculous, or very ridiculous: certainly everything connected with authority whether it were in the army or the government or the universities, was ridiculous to a degree. And as far as the governing class made any pretensions to govern, they were ridiculous too. Sir Geoffrey, Clifford’s father, was intensely ridiculous, chopping down his trees, and weeding men out of his colliery to shove them into the war; and himself being so safe and patriotic; but, also, spending more money on his country than he’d got. Şi totuşi şi el era un răzvrătit, chiar şi împotriva clasei sale. Sau poate că răzvrătit e un cuvînt prea puternic, prea tare. El împărtăşea numai acea repulsie generală, la modă, pentru orice convenţie, pentru orice fel de autoritate veritabilă. Părinţii erau ridicoli: ai săi mai ales îl covîrşeau cu încăpăţînarea lor. Guvernele erau ridicole şi mai cu seamă guvernul englez, cu oportunismul său. Armatele erau ridicole cu generalii lor bătrîni, şi mai ridicol decît toţi era acel Kitchener cu faţa roşie. Şi războiul era ridicol, deşi ucisese deja mulţi oameni. De altfel, totul era mai mult sau mai puţin ridicol; în tot Nu era prea plăcut, dar aşa era soarta ţinutului. Pe tavanul j os al norilor de noapte, pete roşii ardeau şi se clătinau iiniflînclu-se şi tumefiindu-se ca nişte arsuri ce dor: erau fur- 11 oalele. La început avuseseră pentru Constance fascinaţia groazei. Pe urmă se obişnuise. Iar dimineaţa ploua. When Miss Chatterley—Emma—came down to London from the Midlands to do some nursing work, she was very witty in a quiet way about Sir Geoffrey and his determined patriotism. Herbert, the elder brother and heir, laughed outright, though it was his trees that were falling for trench props. But Clifford only smiled a little uneasily. Everything was ridiculous, quite true. But when it came too close and oneself became ridiculous too...? At least people of a different class, like Connie, were earnest about something. They believed in something. They were rather earnest about the Tommies, and the threat of conscription, and the shortage of sugar and toffee for the children. In all these things, of course, the authorities were ridiculously at fault. But Clifford could not take it to heart. To him the authorities were ridiculous AB OVO, not because of toffee or Tommies. And the authorities felt ridiculous, and behaved in a rather ridiculous fashion, and it was all a mad hatter’s tea-party for a while. Till things developed over there, and Lloyd George came to save the situation over here. And this surpassed even ridicule, the flippant young laughed no more. In 1916 Herbert Chatterley was killed, so Clifford became heir. He was terrified even of this. His importance as son of Sir Geoffrey, and child of Wragby, was so ingrained in him, he could never escape it. And yet he knew that this too, in the eyes of the vast seething world, was ridiculous. Now he was heir and responsible for Wragby. Was that not terrible? and also splendid and at the same time, perhaps, purely absurd? Sir Geoffrey would have none of the absurdity. He was pale and tense, withdrawn into himself, and obstinately determined to save his country and his own position, let it be Lloyd George or who it might. So cut off he was, so divorced from the England that was really England, so utterly incapable, that he even thought well of Horatio Bottomley. Sir Geoffrey stood for England and Lloyd George as his forebears had stood for England and St George: and he never knew there was a difference. So Sir Geoffrey felled timber and stood for Lloyd George and England, England and Lloyd George. And he wanted Clifford to marry and produce an heir. Clifford felt his father was a hopeless anachronism. But wherein was he himself any further ahead, except in a wincing sense of the ridiculousness of everything, and the paramount ridiculousness of his own position? For willy-nilly he took his baronetcy and Wragby with the last seriousness. The gay excitement had gone out of the war...dead. Too much death and horror. A man needed support arid comfort. A man needed to have an anchor in the safe world. A man needed a wife. The Chatterleys, two brothers and a sister, had lived curiously isolated, shut in with one another at Wragby, in spite of all their connexions. A sense of isolation intensified the family tie, a sense of the weakness of their position, a sense of defencelessness, in spite of, or because of, the title and the land. They were cut off from those industrial Midlands in which they passed their lives. And they were cut off from their own class by the brooding, obstinate, shut-up nature of Sir Geoffrey, their father, whom they ridiculed, but whom they were so sensitive about. The three had said they would all live together always. But now Herbert was dead, and Sir Geoffrey wanted Clifford to marry. Sir Geoffrey barely mentioned it: he spoke very little. But his silent, brooding insistence that it should be so was hard for Clifford to bear up against. But Emma said No! She was ten years older than Clifford, and she felt his marrying would be a desertion and a betrayal of what the young ones of the family had stood for. Clifford married Connie, nevertheless, and had his month’s honeymoon with her. It was the terrible year 1917, and they were intimate as two people who stand together on a sinking ship. He had been virgin when he married: and the sex part did not mean much to him. They were so close, he and she, apart from that. And Connie exulted a little in this intimacy which was beyond sex, and beyond a man’s ‘satisfaction’. Clifford anyhow was not just keen on his ‘satisfaction’, as so many men seemed to be. No, the intimacy was deeper, more personal than that. And sex was merely an accident, or an adjunct, one of the curious obsolete, organic processes which persisted in its own clumsiness, but was not really necessary. Though Connie did want children: if only to fortify her against her sister-in-law Emma. But early in 1918 Clifford was shipped home smashed, and there was no child. And Sir Geoffrey died of chagrin. apartament la Londra. Wragby era o clădire veche, lunea si şie, începută pe la mijlocl lli gy ădire veche, lunea si srnnHă A • . te cenuşie, începută pe la mijlocul secolului XVmn P~ •" Pse Ps tînirul stăPm la toarcere; n-a fost ae-atunci pînă ce devenise ca o vastă baracă fără ™ ,ma™nici o sărbătorire, nici o floare măcar; nimic în afară de drumul *ie- 3Ca> *ara mare dlstmc umd d ii titi d l î Castelul era aşezat pe o înălţi nici o săe, nici o floare măcar; nimic în afară de drumul umed, de copacii trişti, de parcul în pantă, pe unde treceau oi cenuşii' pînă sus> unde casa îşi arăta fa*a nca8& lunecoasă, şi ^tsuvMta 5i bârbatui ei aştepta"gata sâ babfie - bu° 5Si ^ ^.^P^^^edTşTpSasă anSnS satuf TÎ1Ş *? f,™ ^ ° leŞătUră sufIetească mtre Wragby HaU şi satul shall, care începea chiar la grilajul parcului s? Constance suferise din cauza acestei reci şi continui sau cu dunele din Sussex - acolo era Anglia pentru^ *"" ""I?*™1' a acestui ^P^\ al satului Apoi se resemna; găsise un fel de tonic, ceva care HăHe.a omăt vieţii Wn tP Cu Stoicismul tinereţii ea mSo„ - . . mit», m„no „x ani: e^evt'df L'l^tfru^ .^^ d/ ^ »* lăsată să ardă. Şi cînd vSitalsufla dintr a 7^ Ş' ° aCeea era pla adeseori, cată se urn^Sf ^ ufSft'eSa^" " ^^ , ceva care dădea gust vieţii. Nu se putea spune că w*. ţi Clifford nu erau populari; problema era că ei aparţineau unei alte rase decît minerii. Un golf de netrecut, spre un ţinut care nu poate fi descris, cum nu mai există poate în sudul Tren-tului. Centrul şi Nordul industrial, erau ca un deşert cu care nu se puteau stabili contacte. Rămîi închis în tine, şi eu voi rămîne închis în mine! Ciudată negaţie a pulsului comun al omenirii. Teoretic, satul simpatiza cu Clifford şi Constance; dar adăuga: „Lăsaţi-ne în pace!". Preotul era un om amabil, cam de şaizeci de ani, preocupat de datoriile sale şi redus, în ce- l privea, aproape la neant de tacitul: „Lăsaţi-ne în pace!" al satului. Femeile minerilor erau aproape toate metodiste. Minerii nu însemnau nimic. însă haina purtată de el era de ajuns spre a-i face să nu înţeleagă că era un om ca şi ceilalţi. Nu, el era domnul Ashby, un fel de maşină automată, care predica şi se ruga. 18 19 toate ca dumneata eşti Lady Chatterley si nn?™ cu dumneata!" începu a o surprindă ria „°£r ciudata amabilitate, bănmtoa^şTfa^ ^ZSi -o arătau în faţă, acea curioasă STT «fară de E?ma şi ^^ P™ f™*3 ^gaturilor familiale şi " fnikiide ace«tia «^ «"-l^işca într-adevăr T** c* *ki chiar ea nu-l atinge, «*u cel SS atinge CU ^f Poate * în defmitv' »** nu l^ ,_,___. «w» UE a spune: „Oh, D< Lady Chatterley, vorbeşte cu mine! De să-şi închipuie că îi sînt inferioar?1" •««"ferit. Nu putea să le depăşească. Clifford nu se preocupa de asta; ea se obişnui să facă la fel trecea fără a-i privi pe săteni, iar ei se uitau îa ea fix, ca la < figură de ceară. Cînd avea ceva afaceri cu ei, Clifford se ară!; mîndru şi dispreţuitor, nu avea timp să fie^ amabil. De altfel privea de sus pe oricine nu era din clasa lui îşi păstra locul fără nici o încercare de împăcare, sî «" »-----'--' Şi totuşi Clifford depindea în întregime de ea, avea nevoie de ea m fiecare clipă. Oricft de puternic ar fi fost, nu putea face nimic singur. Putea să ss deplaseze mimai îa fotoliul cu rotile, ,-----------.=—•» -»------------- ■" • convinge BXJBIU iMugu*. i w« sa »= deplaseze mimai ia io dar avea nevoie de prezenţa Cocsîancei spre a mat JrSia încă. mai trăia mcă. Avea totuşi ambiţie: îacepuse să scrie literatură; povestiri curioase, foarte personale, despre oameni pe care-i cunoscuse, abile, răutăcioase, şi totuşi misterios de lipsite de sen "~ re de Iucruri' asemeni^e mai timid N ^eTsau era estropiat, CKfford £ ""î Sa?, f5" mîr"adevăr; totul părea că se petrece în Şi cum în zilele noastre viaţa este în mare parte o scenă ^ T^ a^t P0Ve6tiri erau to cMP curios CTedin- d ^^ fOkOri de Iux fl ta** ?eci*«wte frumoase T? ** aItădată- Nu ^^ era ptS ?Stilă' aPoi devenea iar f TC °" CMord era de ° susceptibilitate aproape bolnăvicioasă în P1*^3 P0^^^ ^. Ar fi vrut ca toSă Smea să le găs^scă <*<*&***> ^comparabile. Apăreau îa reviste de avangardă şi, « de *** **$***!»*> » critici. Dar, pentru ClSd, criticii **?? ° tOrtUră' lovituri de «^ m ca™6- p5rea că fiinţa lui «onud în povestirile acestea. Constance fl ajuta atît cît S S^" .U "^P"1 S.C arătase P^onată. El îi expUca subiectul T °a de P8^ «^"nica Clifforti ^- *•* el îi prive nişte flinîe' *» pe ac Parte * ? ^ Ca ^ ^ ^ şi nu Putea SUP°^ s ,Cra ?V*M' Iar cnrioasa şi tot atît de neobişnuită ca aceea a la mi- cu ceilalţi mai mult cu cesoriile din curînd ca pe r-v^ asemenea lui. îi era fie văzut prea des aci grosolana lor existenţă îi aricilor. Se interesa de ei de departe, ca şi cum i -ar fi văzut la microscop sau prin telescop. Nu avea contact cu ei. Nu avea contact adevărat cu nimeni, 20 Viaţa lor materială însemna prea puţin. Ea supraveghea je Sir Geoffrey şi fiinţa uscată, ; care n- o puteai numi femeie de .__- oarecare, şi care servea la masă, de patruzeci de ani. Nici cameristele nu erau mai ;. Ce era de făcut într-o asemenea casă decît să laşi să meargă de la sine? Acest şir nesfîrşit de camere de nimeni nu se servea, obiceiurile din Midlands, ordinele mecanice, curăţenia maşinală! Totul se petrecea în bună ordine, într-o strictă curăţenie, într-o strictă punctualitate şi chiar într-o foarte strictă onestitate. Şi totuşi, pentru Constance, asta nna o anarhie organizată. Nid o căldura a vreunui sentiment dădea o unitate profundă acestui organism. Casa părea tot 21 atit de tristă ca o stradă părăsită. l? eVarf ?f£ deCÎt să cursul? Ceea ce"fă™ TTo UCC" Sa toşi lucrunle să-şi unneiu existau unul pentru altul; şi nici unul nu putea suporta ideea cîteodată cu fatai ei S«J Constance- Miss Chatterley ven> a vorbi despre Corpm delicti-nu se schimbase Nu-i ierte îlf*?*2 şi triumfa ^dcă mŢ Constance ghici că tatăl ei vorbise cu Clifford şi că acesta strînsă legătură dintre fr ? M °C .Constancei de a fi rupt aSvea ceva pe vaaUL ŞUa că lm CMord fi era diferent dacă e ajute la scrierea aceW ™ ea> Emma' ar fi trebuit %mi-vierge sau demi-mondenă, atît cît nu era absolut sigur, şi cît Chatterley Sau ceva cuTnff'"' ai*br căr*i: Povestirile u> <"a obUgat s:°. afle- Ceea ce ochii ™ văd, ceea ce spiritul nu existenţa omenirii^ eraţi T^JTeL apo^ .^"ieiVoa.te, - exista, tura intre ele şi literatură. Erau unire în i™™,»." - Ji "-•"vait piua arunci f" "------j"., • «~^~7----------~ "^—~* ww ~""""* ?• «^ """«^i iui. au unice m lume: cartJe .Chatterley", pur si si>reocupanle amindorura nu încetaseră de a se concentra asupra ;g O vizită " "* - «""s^fî munci. Vnrhp.an «i c<» plnmirâion f- :„_..i __i:_:.*;i__ -_ lui Clifforu, un 5C nn,----. • ^efmnă nimic şi nu va dura". golul dinei o măsură obişnuită^"nici o"leo Constance şi CHfford petrecuseră doi ani la Wragby, trăind sau expresia întrebuinţate pîhă atunci ^ aceasta ™& vaSa» absorbită toată de Clifford şi de munca lui piu. Tatăl Co'nst^cei "cînT^ ^% »Chatte'riey", pur şi silJWeocupările ammdorura nu îhceteseră de a se concentra asupra smiRP fi;.»: „_ij "Zz1' .cmd veDJ sa facă o vizită la Wraebv acest.ei mUnC1> Vorbeau S1 se ciorovăiau în jurul neliniştilor Clifford, mi se patCTeatiei. şi ?fîrşeau P"11 a CTede că trăiesc într-adevăr şi că umplu _____U-VL.1, wmu veni sâ tacă o vizită la V spuse fiicei sale: "Cît despre literatura lui Clifford, mi abilă; dar în fond nu înseamnă nimic şi nu va dura". °' c' '"- " pe robustul scoţian, poreclit „Knighi . otdeauna miraţi c? fS/.».-s -- — • Si C şi ochii săi marTîba „Nu înseamn^nimic li C5 . Pc fâcură colaborare era într-adevăr o servitorii... dar munca lor î™ r" m -l' Se fâcură ^ mai «SH» •" ° ^ w^' ReStUl DU ^^ La gy' o- dar opera lui Clifford «a YS,5T- ^ VOia să sPuna tatăl ei? Daaceştia eraU mş.te spectre' nu m?te funîe ^ Constance se plim-celebru, cîştiga si banTfnl "'^ DUmele Iui era aproapba r,^.5' prm Pad.urile, din W simţea singurătatea şi afîrmînd că nu cSrînf frumoşi" Ce voia să spună tatăl!misteru1' ravaşea cu Pldorul frunzele arse de toamnă, sau lui Clifford? Ce ar fi S ^^fmaa nimic această literatură ^egfa floriPrimăvara. Toate nu erau decît un vis; sau mai t maidecît unele de al Jet P Umau fără a de în timpul cele? deTrf • • , -o zi: a doua wzite Ia Wragby, tatăl ei îi V61 permite ^Wurărilor să rd? Ce ar fi S ^^f teratură ^gf .P,ăvara. Toate nu erau decît un vis; sau mai Căci Constant A . degrabă un simulacru al realităţii. Frunzele stejarilor îi păreau Clipa prezentă etof,?iOP?Se ,PUD,CtuI de vedere al tinerilo,1*11?616 Unui. ^ zărit într"0 ogUndăî ea ^V era asemenea numaidecît unele de al Jet P Umau fără a depind™11? peiSOnaî .d^'° P°veste' cvâe^lld flori care n« erau decît - -M11 amX°tm SaU CUvinte- Nimic î til ? T Pentru e*> ^ ° substan- I^ "C1 m popas' mci un contact! Numai viaţa cu Clifford, acea WŞniCă ^P5"316. a firelor poveştilor despre care Sir Malcolm 'T,?*411 ma "" fond * «* nu vor trăL De <» oare să aibă S? — ?e ? Sa"trăiască? !*«*« ^e îi ajunge o strădanie. Secarei clipe îi e de ajuns aparenţa realităţii. CUfford avea cîţiva prieteni care îi e'rau mai degrabă cu- &- Ş1 P-6 ^ " bvita la Wn«^-Invita tot fel^ dfoameni, Şi S sub^e Ş1 uscată. E un - Şi fSră pete natnr»! ţărî însă la aceasta. Era intim cu ea. Era foarte arte , u le înţeleagă? E din °gUndă- Nu vedea nici uf rău ?rd C.°°stanfl N" se putea ho- Ş1 m acdaşi timP Prea puţin ea ca spirit; d t' refleCţiile nu era o minciună. ^^ pe,tOată lumea' to cea mai mare Parte bărbaţi. Ş1 pe ^f dteva cuno§tinţe aristocratice ale lui Clifford. '.CU tenul roz' cu ^ăţişare sănătoasă, cu ochii mari, ' CU păruI negru' bucIat' cu «oldurUe sculpturale, T era SOCOtită ^ demodată «" Prea »femeie"- Nu era o ' ■«»•*»*«■» «.»» băiat, cu pieptul plat şi fesele P-ref fcm.eie Ca să fie cu totul elegantă. Şi totuşi mai des ^ care nu mai erau t^eri, făceau sluj în fata liffd l i 22 fl N" se putea ho- £^ ' .»» băiat, cu pieptul plat şi fesele cdaşi timP Prea puţin SS","" P-ref fcm.eie Ca să fie cu totul elegantă. Şi totuşi spirit; dar trupeşte'ei ?^aîU' mai des ^ care nu mai erau t^eri, făceau sluj în fata «. uar ştiind ce chin ar fi fost pentru bietul Clifford cel mai mic 23 semn al unui flirt, nu-i încuraja niciodată. Rămânea liniştit vagă. N-avea nici o preferinţă pentru vreunul şi socotea că e să nu aibă. Iar Clifford era grozav de mfndru de el însuşi. Rubedeniile lui Clifford o tratau cu gentileţe. Ea ştia c gentileţea aceasta provenea din aceea că nu le inspira sentimeti de inferioritate şi că oamenii nu te respectă atât timp cît na înspăimînti puţin. Dar primea gentileţea şi dispreţul lor; u face să înţeleagă că n-aveau nevoie să fie în defensivă. * Timpul trecea. Şi,pentru Lady Chatterley orice s-ar j întîmpîat, nu se iatîmpla în realitate, fiindcă ea era atît de mj] desprinsă de toate. Ea şi Clifford trăiau cu ideile şi cărţile h Primeau... Se aflau totdeauna oameni în casă. Viaţa trece, aidoma bătăilor unei pendule. Se făcuse opt şi jumătate după c| fusese şapte şi jumătate...